megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Mega Man Battle Network 6 Battle Chips
yes i finally got down he whole list of standard chips. school starts tomorrow for real so i hope that someone else can get the rest Zero345 22:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Giga Chips Hey. You shoud make a section with giga chips.Dialgaofpower 23:48, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Damage Stats of SP Navis These need revision, since the values I entered are apparently not the base values but a subsequent ones which are a result of various power ups (it's been too long for me to remember which ones). In addition, there is need for a Japanese exclusive chips section (Otenko, Django, etc.). I will be able to get the images and damage stats, but not sure about description. Edit: Fixed the SP Navi Dmg values. Still dont know how the mechanics to raising the chip damage work. If anyone knows, please post here, or even better pelase make a note underneath the Mega chips detailing how (in as brief description as possible). ItchyNutz 03:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Chip Location Idea Before much of the location fields gets enter, I would like to drop by an idea of mine. For most chips, there exist several chips letter codes, each of which requires a different way of obtaining (e.g. S rank a virus or 8-10 rank a virus, buy it from shop, etc.). If we attempt to stick all of this into the chart, it will seem cramped up and heavy on the eyes. Instead, how about we make a separate page (for each "Chip List"/each game) dedicated to having locations by chip letter (so to speak an indepth description of locations). Now back on the original "Battle Chip List" page with all the images and descriptions, where it says location, we enter the name of virus which drops it, and make that virus's name link to the page with "Chip Locations by Letter", onto the exact line where that chip is. Please ask for clarification if needed, I will glady offer some example. ItchyNutz 08:18, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Seems like a good idea for chips obtained via viruses or battles, but what about Mystery Data, sidequests or shop locations? --Gadjiltron 05:58, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::That's the beauty of the dedicated list. Since all the chips would be located by Letter Codes, it gives us the freedom to list ALL the possible methods of obtaining them. For example, you might see an entry such as the following: :::Cannon 001 ::::A - Rank 7-8 on Cannodumb; Starting folder; GMD in ACDC 2. ::::B - Rank 5-7 on Cannondumb; Higsby Chip order. ::::C - Rank S on Cannodumb; ACDC 3 chip vendor. ::::D - Rank 9-10 on Cannodumb; Mission 3 Reward Item; Trade in Yoka 3 for Sword Y. :::: * - Rank S on Cannodumb while in Custom Style; PMD in Secret 3. ::(This is just an arbitrary list without any necessarily actual factual info). I got this idea from seeing a few FAQs of this sort. However, the problem with this is that these FAQs are very scarce and oftentimes incomplete, making a shamelesss copypasta rather difficult. I also understand that this would be a long time project (not necessarily accomplished by me or you alone), due to the necessity to test many of the various viruses and at what conditions they yield the afformentioned chips. But despite this I think it would bring something really indepth and immensly useful to this wiki database (let alone keep us busy for another couple of years :P). ::ItchyNutz 06:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::So it's going to be listed that way... Very well. At least the ability to be edited will render the list more reliable than the walkthroughs available at the moment. --Gadjiltron 12:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC)